1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a diversity antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a diversity-type antenna apparatus including a control circuit for switching antennas have been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-8576, for example).
In the case of a wireless-communication apparatus being a small-size terminal device, there are problems attributable to the smallness of the terminal. Such problems include a limitation to the number of antennas, the placement of coaxial cables connected to respective antennas, and the placement of control signal lines, etc.
Because of these problems, it may not be desirable to add a control circuit to a small-size terminal device for the purpose of switching antennas as has been done in the conventional art.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a diversity antenna apparatus that has a simplified antenna switching circuit and can thus be applicable to a small-size communication terminal device.